Deja Vu: My Version
by peacerockgirl123
Summary: This is my version of Season 2 Episode 22, Deja Vu. After Catherine locks up Vincent, she puts her plan into action. But what will happen when that plan backfires, someone gets hurt, and Cat captured. Is Vincent the only one who can save Cat and fix up her mess?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm taking a little break from my other Beauty and the Beast fanfic, Catherine my love, to do this one shot! Now this is my very first one shot so please go easy on me, please? I'm sorry if this sucks, this was just a idea that popped into my idea but i held it off for awhile because i was doing my other fanfic, plus i've been reading a lot of Twilight fanfic, sorry!**

 **I do know that if you are a regular follower of me and reader of my fanfics, that you know that the chapters that i write are a little short, and my stories tend to be short but this one i'm planning on making this one very long because this is a one shot and i plan on making this very, very long so, this might be pretty long!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _"Flashback"_**

 _"Vincent, i don't want to lose you, you know that. You just need to trust me."_

 _"I do"_

 _..._

 _"This is my destiny too,"_

 _"What"_

 _..._

 _"Catherine"_

 _..._

 _"Cat wait, wha-what are you doing?"_

 _..._

 _"Protecting you,"_

 _..._

 _"No wait, c'mon, Catherine stop."_

 _..._

 _"Catherine! come on,"_

 **"Rebecca,"**

 **"Rebecca!"**

 _"Catherine stop! Don't do this!"_

 **"Rebecca stop!"**

 _"Catherine wait!"_

 **"Rebecca!"**

 _"Catherine!"_

 _..._

 _"Catherine, you don't know what your doing!"_

 _..._

 _"CATHERINE!"_

 **"REBECCA!"**

...

* * *

 _"Where have you been, i've been calling and calling and calling, and looking all over for you."_

 _"I'm sorry, i'm sorry"_

 _..._

 _"You ok?"_

 _"Yeah, its just...that was harder than i thought...locking up Vincent."_

 _"Oh he didn't take it well?"_

 _..._

 _"Just kidding, look we have to make a move here, ok? Ward is under serious pressure to bring in this syco."_

 _"I know, i have to lead Gabe into the trap."_

 _..._

 _"Is there a problem?"_

 _"This is the best way to catch him, theres just something about this that feels wrong. Doing it without Vincent,"_

 _"Well its a little late for that you know, look squats locked and loaded."_

 _"I know, and like my father said i have to do everything that i can to protect and make sure Gabe stays as far away from Vincent as possible."_

 _..._

 _"Wha-what if my dads wrong? What if Rebecca's wrong?"_

 _"Rebecca again,"_

 _..._

 _"Theres just, theres something that i keep thinking about that she wrote at the end of her journal after Alister died. Its made me wonder if trying to protect Alister altermently made him valuable, and thats what got him killed."_

 _"Cat i'm not the one making a choice here ok? This is going down, you know if we don't deliver Gabe-"_

 _"I know, i'll go leave the blood trail and i'll call you to get Ward there, if we trap Gabe we won't have to worry about any of this again."_

 _"Ok, you know i envy you,"_

 _..._

 _"What i do, what your doing for Vincent and what you two have together, its what every girl wants."_

 _"You don't want this Tess."_

 _"Ok maybe not the part where the cities trying to burn my boyfriend but you know, how do i know that JT's really the one?"_

 _..._

 _"Ok this really isn't the time to be talking about this right now. Let's just go and catch Gabe so we all can figure out our damn lives."_

 _"Ok"_

* * *

 _I knew that women can be dumb sometimes, but i never knew that they can be so dumb to become a suicidal maniac! Catherine has really messed up this time and who else can clean it up besides me, right? Yeah, i love Catherine, with my whole heart i do but sometimes she can really go overboard and do things that are really un called for. Like who does she think she is? Locking me up in this damn cage like an animal while she goes out there, searching for a beast who can ultimately kill her without me being there to protect her! Is she trying to be killed? She's committing suicide just by going out there looking for Gabe! Damn women some times._

 _I don't really blame Catherine for what she did, yeah it was un called for but her heart was in the right place. She was just trying to protect me and look where that got her. Like always, she's going to be killed because of me and theres nothing i can do while i'm locked up in this damn cage! I feel so useless, i tried to get out of here, by changeling the gem but it didn't work. You have no idea how much i want to break out of here and go get her as far away as Gabe as humanly possible!_

 _What hurts me even more is that i know she's going out there committing suicide right now and yeah thats hurts me more than words can describe but what hurts the most is knowing that theres no way that i can get to her, protect her, and save her right now! I don't care what the hell happens to me, not even if i die, as long as she survives this mess she's gotten herself into or me knowing that she will get out of this mess alive, will help the pain in me right now._

 _Please God, stop Catherine form killing herself, risking her safety, risking her life and everyone who's involved in this life, all just to protect me. Please, God...stop her."_

* * *

 ** _"end of flashback"_**

God, i don't know how long it took us to set up the trap but i sure do hope to God that it works! Our plan may seem hard and sound like it may have even taken months to plan but if you were either one of us, you would surely know that this is actually a really small plan that hopefully won't take very long to do! Our plan is very simple and it goes something like this..

We leave a blood trail around the whole city, starting at the scene of Beth's murder, then we lead Gabe to an abandon warehouse near the East River, next we will all be hiding, by we i mean JT, Tess, and myself. When Gabe comes in, i will try to talk to him and tell him i come in peace, hopefully after a short talk he gives himself up, we call in Ward and the Squat, they take Gabe to jail, i get Vincent out of his little mistake prison, and then we all, happily, move on with our lives. Pretty simple and should be over soon.

Hopefully this will prove to Vincent that we can get stuff done without using his beast!

* * *

"Everyone into processions?" Catherine asked as she walked up to Tess and JT

"Yep, just about!" replied Tess

"I still am very unsure about this," Said JT nervously like always, "What if something goes wrong? WE all know pretty damn well that Vincent will blame himself for all of this and quite possibly our deaths!"

"Relax JT," said Tess, "Me and Cat have to work and live with life and death situations 24/7! It all comes with the job!"

"ok, whatever you say, but if we die..its on Cat."

"Thanks for the enthesizum!"

JT, Tess, and Catherine all ran into position, they all were a little scared, especially Catherine, facing her ex like this was heartbreaking! How could she be able to face him? She knew that once when Gabe is taken away and she goes and let's Vincent out, that he will not be very happy. What was she expecting? Him to blur out of the cage, right when she opens the door and let him out that he will take her into his arms, cradle her against himself, and love her? Maybe not right away, he hated her, well he must of. She locked him up in some cage like an animal but what other choice did she have? Yeah it really hurt to lock him up in the cage but she had to, to protect the one true love in her life, her protector and all time love, Vincent Ryan Kellar.

* * *

Just then, Gabe jumped down onto the floor from the ceiling, about 23 feet in front of Catherine, she braced herself, took a deep breath and moved out of her hiding spot so she was in front of Gabe but, 23 feet away from him.

"Well, well, well, Catherine I was not expecting you to be here!" Gabe said with a big smile on his face.

"I'm surprised to not see the Beast here, too" said Catherine half jokingly.

Gabe just smiled at that, "Why? Do you like the beast? Do you love him more than you love me, Cat? Did you expect him to show up instead of me?"

"Not a chance will I _ever_ love your beast, I love Vincent's! He is so much calmer, careful, lovely, and caring than your beast will ever be!"

Gabe must of been taken a bit back by Catherine's comment, really? Comparing his beast to Vincent's? What kind of shit is that? _Certainly she still has feelings me me!_ Thought Gabe, _she just doesn't know it yet and she just won't admit it to herself!_

"Come on Catherine, i know you still have feelings for me, like come on who wouldn't have feelings for this hunk of a man?" Gabe said pointing to himself with passion.

"Kiss your ass," said Catherine

"Nah, my ass is not as beautiful as yours, Catherine, let me just say whew! Dang girl you work it good! And let me just say, those pants, wow, they look so sexy on you! They really show you cheeks!" Gabe was to busy checking out Catherine to even notice her walking up to him.

Then, before Gabe realized that Catherine had moved, he felt a big womb of pain on his left cheek.

"Thats for checking me out when you know damn well i'm taken by a much better Beast than your ever be." Catherine kicked him in the knees.

"And thats for saying that i still have feelings for you!" Catherine felt pretty good about herself, she knew that when Vincent hears that she gave Gabe a piece of her mind that he will be so very proud of her an-

All of a sudden, Catherine heard a growl coming from behind her. She turned around swiftly and couldn't believe the sight before her, Gabe's beast had decided that he should join the party.

 _Oh shit..._ Thought Catherine. _Not now..._

Catherine pulled out her gun and aimed it at the beast, nothing happened for about 10 seconds, just Gabe and Catherine, standing just feet apart, right in front of each other. One Beast, one human and only one can survive. Who will it be? Either Catherine or Gabe the beast.

Just than, Gabe blurred and knocked Catherine off her feet onto the cold, hard ground. Next, everything went by fairly quickly...

Gabe quickly got the upper hand and was beating Cat pretty badly, she had deep gushes across her skin, from Gabe's claws. They ribbed through the fabric of Catherine's clothes, man after this, Tess, Heather, and Catherine will go on a very long shopping trip. And all for new clothes... that is, is she survives..

Gabe was much stronger than any other beast's Catherine have ever faced before. He was moving way to fast for her to catch up. Heck she didn't even know where he was, Gabe was blurring everywhere so all she could do is stand there or in some cases, lay there and do nothing but watch and hold her gun up into the air, waiting for a chance to locate Gabe and shoot for the kill.

Half a second later, Catherine was up in the air again, Gabe was pinging her to a concrete pillar. Roaring at her. Holding Catherine up by her throat. Her legs were no longer in contact with the floor. It was only a matter of time before she passes out from the lack of oxygen.

"JT!" Called Tess, walking out of her hiding spot and aiming her gun up at the fight going on between Catherine and Gabe. "Go and find Vincent! Tell him to get his beastly ass out here as fast as possible!"

"On it!" Cried JT, getting up and running out of the warehouse towards his car as fast as his little feet could carry him. Man, you have never seen a man run as fast as JT did that day!

JT sped off, out of the warehouse parking lot and onto the dirt road, towards the highway. He knew he must of been breaking a lot of speed rules then but if a cop pulled him over he can simply say he knows two cops, that or he can run it.

 _Damn cat,_ JT thought to himself, _you had to pick a fight with Gabe..._

* * *

"VINCINCT!" JT called, running into the room where Vincent was locked up in. As soon as Vincent saw JT, his entire face lit up with joy.

"Oh thank God JT! You don't know how happy I am to see you!" Vincent was smiling from ear to ear but when he saw the sweat on JT's face and noticed how fast and hard his friends heart was beating, he knew something was dressperly wrong.

JT smiled, "Yep it's great to see you too buddy but hey, we got a situation."

Vincent's faced turned rock solid right there, his smile dropped, man it looked like he died! "What's going on JT?! Is it Catherine!?" Vincent's breathing started to pick up at an inhumanly rate.

JT was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. JT took a step back, he knew that it was a death wish idea to get close to Vincent when he starts breathing heavily like that, which can only ever mean one thing, the beast is about to exploded. Vincent panicked even more by the silence his friend had.

"For God's sake JT just spit it out already!" Vincent yelled, his eyes turning a little amber for a second before turning back to their normal color of brown.

JT and took and deep breath and told Vincent everything, "Everything was going alright until..."

* * *

"Gabe!" Yelled Tess, quietly making her way towards the beast and Catherine pinged to the wall. "Let her go"

The beast just growled and continued to study Catherine, the beautiful creature standing in front of him, or the beautiful creature who he was pinning to the wall.

"GABE!" Yelled Tess who was basically running towards Cat and Gabe, but before she could reach them however, Gabe/The Beast was already in front of her, still holding Catherine by the throat, pushed her away from them with a lot of force, so much that Tess flew into the roof and landed on a catwalk, unconscious.

"Tess!" Yelled Catherine, tears pinging her eyes, treating to fall.

The Beast turned his attention back on Catherine. He kissed her with a lot of force. Cat was shocked and with one of her free hands, pushed Gabe off of her and slapped him right across his face. This was certainly the worst idea Cat had ever come up with besides trying to trap Gabe in the first place! The Beast got even madder and slammed Catherine a few times across her face and kneaded her in the stomach. Before Catherine could react, Gabe restrained his strong hold on Cat and calmly pressed the spot on her neck which will make her pass on. Once passed out, Gabe put Catherine into his arms and blurred away, leaving a unconscious Tess lying on a catwalk, unable to call for back up.

* * *

Vincent stood shocked, by what JT had told him, Catherine had put up a good fight. Like what Catherine first thought, he was very proud of her for giving Gabe a piece of her mind but look where her mind took her. Now Catherine was stuck in the hands of the beast Gabe.

Vincent knew that if he didn't race to where Cat and Tess was at that moment, that it won't be much time before one of them or at best guess, both of them are killed.

"Come on," Commanded Vincent, "Let's go rescue them."

Without letting JT respond, Vincent blurred out of the room, out of the building and into the city of New York, tracking his lover to her alternate doom.

* * *

About five minutes later, Vincent arrived to the warehouse to find it swarmed by cops, ambulances, the press, and of corse some nosy people.

He scanned the area, looking for Catherine, Tess, and Gabe. He had no luck until he saw Tess inside a open ambulance. Vincent sighed a sigh of relief and jogged over to where Tess was sitting, all bandaged up and with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Tess!" Vincent called. When she heard her name called, Tess paused for a moment, _Vincent_ , what will she tell him? That Cat is most likely dead? That is the most stupidest idea she ever came up with! God knows that will just cause more blood to shed. Tess slowly looked up to find herself face to face with Vincent Keller.

 _oh shit, Vincent is here._ Tess thought to herself, _what do i tell him about Cat? I don't think i have the nerve or strength to tell._

Vincent noticed how scared Tess was. Her heartbeat was off the charts and she was breathing very heavily. She looked like she just went though hell and was brought back to it for a second round.

"Vincent," Tess whispered at a volume that human ears can not pick up.

"Tess," Vincent whispered back, "Wheres Catherine?"

Tess didn't answer and Vincent saw the tears boiling in her eyes. Thats when, Vincent knew everything.

Vincent raced/blurred into the warehouse, dodging all the people around and making sure no one saw him. Once inside, he saw it..

Blood covered the walls and the floor. Pillars were dented along with the wall. It did look like hell had broken out here. Vincent felt for Tess, she went through a lot. Vincent closed his eyes and saw everything. He saw Gabe flirting with Catherine, kissing her, and checking her out, Vincent growled when he saw that. He then saw Gabe pinging Catherine up to the wall by her throat, cutting her off oxygen but not enough to make her pass out. He also saw Gabe flinging Tess into the roof and her landing onto the overheard catwalk, unconscious. Next was Catherine being forcefully passed out, sure that hurt him to have to watch but what happened next caught him off guard. There was a message for him, from Gabe

"If you want your precious Catherine back, you have to come and find her which will be a little hard because her scent will be covered up. But if you don't come for her in the next 48 hours, i will kill her." Then Gabe blurred away.

Vincent opened his eyes to revel amber collared eyes. He looked like he was in a lot of pain and longing for his mate. It would of killed Cat to see her Vincent in so much pain, but she wasn't here, instead she was somewhere held captive by Gabe.

What Gabe didn't know about Vincent's love for Catherine is that he can track her to anywhere, even if her scent was covered up, he can still find it with the help of his love for her and the hope of their future. With that thought in mind, Vincent let the beast take over and started to track his mate.

 _Don't worry Catherine, i'm coming. Just hang on!_

* * *

Gabe carefully set Catherine down inside a cage, he tied her up in chains and locked her inside. Now it was time for him to start his plan.

To kill Vincent Keller and start his long life and future with Catherine Chandler Lowan...

Gabe stood outside of the cage, watching Catherine slowly wake up.

"Where am i?" Asked Catherine opening her eyes.

"Danville, Virginia" Responded Gabe

"What?" Asked Catherine sitting up

"Danville is a small town, population, 42,907 people. Its wide spread with woods so its the great place for me to hide you, my dear."

"Why did you take me here?" Asked Catherine looking up at Gabe

"I had to make sure you were as far away from Vincent as possible. Plus he will never think to look for you outside of the city."

"Fuck you!" yelled Catherine trying to get out of her chains but experienced a killing pain.

Gabe laughed an evil laugh, "Good luck getting out of those chains, the more you scramble, the more the pain!" said Gabe, walking away laughing with an empty cup of coffee in his hand.

 _shit_ Thought Catherine to herself, _I had to pick a fight with Gabe, then Tess got hurt and JT went after Vincent. God knows that Vincent is out there looking for me_ _right this second! Damn men can be so stupid sometimes!_

* * *

Catherine sat there in her cage for the rest of the day. She prayed that Tess, JT, and Vincent was alright and that he wasn't looking for her right now. Catherine knew that Gabe will soon kill her, just like what happened to Rebecca, killed by her ex lover, what a horrible way to die. If Vincent came for Gabe, he will be killed just like Alister and Catherine knew she wouldn't be able to survive it.

Catherine had no idea what time it was but she figured that it had to be almost 8:00pm. Catherine snuggled up into a ball in the corner of the cage and closed her eyes, wondering where the hell Vincent was and what he may be doing at that moment. She wondered how Tess and JT were. What were they doing at that moment also? Catherine had no idea but she prayed that they all were together and not looking for her, together.

What Catherine didn't know was that Vincent was snuggled up in a ball, just like she was, in the corner of her bedroom in her apartment up in New York City. Just 477 and a half miles away for each other. Vincent was thinking almost the same thing Cat was thinking, just about different people. Where was she? Is she hurt? Is she even alive? What was she doing at that moment? Did she miss him? Was she going to sleep too? What? What? Is? Is? So many questions were floating up in Vincent's and Catherine's heads. Both about the other, wondering where the other one is, is the other one hurt or not, is the other one even alive? So many questions but so little time. Vincent only had 42 more hours left to find Catherine. How would he do it? Will he make it there in time? Will she even be alive when he gets to where ever it is that she's at? Vincent and Catherine both whispered the exact same thing at the exact same time, they just didn't know that they did...

 _"Where are you my love?"_

 _"Vincent, my love"_

 _"Catherine, my love and life"_

* * *

Catherine awoke with a start the next morning. She opened her eyes and sat up in a hurry, just to find herself face to face with the beast. Gabe/The Beast said in a roughly and obvlously nonhuman voice, "33 more hours until you die my love. Man i have to say that Vincent has really disappointed you this time Catherine. Now lets go on a walk."

With that, The Beast used his claws to break the chains off the wall but before Catherine could get up and make a run for it, he grabbed the chains and held onto them with all of his beastly strength that he had. He rolled the chain into a ball in his sharp, clawed hands but left about 4 feet out of the ball so Catherine could get a little bit of energy, but not a lot of it.

The Beast and Catherine walked outside of the hut that Gabe kept Cat locked up in, outside into the woods. My wasn't this going to be a tasty event!

They walked for about 2 miles, deeper and deeper into the woods until they finally came to a little clearing and in the middd of the clearing was a medal chair, that looked like to be bolted into the Earth. It defiantly looked like a chair to torture someone in and, none over less, a chair to hold a fully transformed beast into.

The beast led Catherine to the middle of the clearing, forced her to sit in the medal chair, and he quickly and calmly tied her up to it. The beast pushed a button at the side of the chair and two medal bars, on either arm rests, went over her risks and her ankles, so she couldn't even move or untie the chains. She was a stood as stuck as a statue to its podium.

The Beast showed off his fangs to Catherine, like he was smiling at her, but it would of been an very evil smile indeed.

Catherine looked at the beast questionly, _what was he doing? Why isn't he turning back into his human form?_

The Beast saw that Catherine was confused so he asked roughly, "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, I'm being held captive by a maniac and is strained to the Earth by a chair that has chains that wrapped all around me tightly to the point where I can hardly move and barely breath."

"Isn't that the point my dear?" Asked the beast

"Stop calling me _your dear!"_ Snapped Catherine

"Ok, now to get serious, what is really the problem?"

Catherine was silent for a moment before responding, "Why aren't you transforming back into your human form?"

The beast stood up straighter after hearing her words, "Because, just in case someone comes, most likely Keller, I can kill them much faster in this form, plus it makes it easier to torture you, Catherine." The Beast than pushed Cat's hair behind her neck and started to kiss her neck, in a unloving kind of way that was nothing compared to Vincent's kisses. It pained Cat to be thinking of the way Vincent and she made love. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

The Beast smelt Cat's tears and stopped kissing her and stood up in front of her. "What's wrong, my love?"

Catherine didn't answer, all she did was looked away from the beast before her and off into the distance.

The beast sighed and walked into the woods to get some fire wood. This was going to be a long night and its better to be prepared than not to be. He also left Catherine in the clearing, alone so she could have this time to herself, the beast could tell that she needed some privacy.

* * *

 _"If you had to, would you kill me?"_

 _"Catherine what kind of question is that? Why would you ask me such a question?"_

 _"I just need to know"_

 _..._

 _"If you and I was trapped and there was no way to get out, no where to run, and no where to hide, to make sure that you survived and to keep me safe, would you kill me to protect me?"_

 _"No Catherine! Never!"_

 _"What if you couldn't kill him? What if he heard you coming and held me against him, with a gun to my head, facing you, would you kill me to keep me safe?"_

 _..._

 _"In that situation, yes"_

 _"Good, because we never know when that situation may turn into reality."_

 _"What do you mean Catherine?'_

 _Vincent looked at the spot where he saw Catherine, in his arms but she was gone._

 _"Catherine?"_

 _"She right here"_

 _Vincent looked over in the far corner of the room to see a man hold Catherine against himself, with a gun to her head. He was holding Catherine against her will, his Catherine!_

 _"Let her go"_

 _"Not until you give me what I want."_

 _"Which is?"_

 _"Your deaths"_

 _"VINCENT!"_

 _"CATHERINE!"_

Vincent sat straight up in bed, or rather on Catherine's bed, panting and sweating like he had just seen a ghost or something.

"Vincent!" Called a voice and a moment later, JT was sprinting into the room, out of breath. Dang he looked like he just ran a marathon.

"What the hell is going on man?"

Vincent looked around the room, like he was looking for something. "What happened?"

"I was fixing breakfast when I heard you yelling so I ran in here as fast as I could and here we are now."

"What time is it?" Asked Vincent rubbing his eyes

"5:00am"

"Oh, you should probably get back to fixing breakfast...I smell smoke," Vincent said sniffing the air.

"Shit the eggs!" Yelled JT running out of the room and down the hallway, towards the smoke filled Kitchen.

Vincent chuckled a little bit while shaking his head, man JT will burn the house down one of these days! Vincent was getting out of bed when all of a sudden he felt a force on top of him. His beast senses was telling him something that would normally make him happy and smile out of pure joy but this time, it was just a sad reminder that the thing his senses was telling him, wasn't here.

Every morning when Catherine wakes up, his beast senses tells him that she's awake. It normally makes him happy to know that she's awake so he gets up, gets dress very, very fast and goes and see's Catherine before she goes off to work for the day. Sometimes if he's super fast and she's slow getting up in the mornings, he fixes her breakfast and eats with her but that happens only when Heather isn't there and because she has been in Miami, Vincent and Catherine have been able to do it more often but this morning is very, very different because Catherine is somewhere held captive by Gabe.

The thought that Catherine was in the hands of Gabe right at that minute made Vincent give off a little growl. He hoped and prayed that she was alright, she was alive, and that Gabe wasn't tormenting her.

"Vincent!" Called JT "Breakfast is ready!"

"Ok, coming!"

* * *

The Beast allowed Catherine to be alone for 10 minutes until he heard her sobs stop and the calm pattern of her breathing that indicated that she cried herself to sleep. The Beast felt sorry for her, that she had to go through so much. He vowed to make sure she never has to go through any of this ever again! He walked out of the woods and into the clearing. He dropped the firewood on the ground and started to make a small fire for warmth. He hoped that Vincent will get there before sundown or at least the remaining 25 hours.

"Damn Vincent where are you!" whispered the beast to himself.

* * *

After JT and Vincent ate breakfast, they packed everything they will need to find Catherine into a rental van and drove to pick up Tess so they can start their plan. Then they drove back to JT's for a little while so they can do some tests and things. They didn't know at first where Catherine was at all but Tess tracked Gabe's cellphone and found that they were in DC.

"What an odd place to take someone you kidnapped who so happens to be a cop!" Said JT while they were looking at the maps, trying to figure out the best and fastest way down to DC.

"I don't really believe Gabe took Catherine to DC." Said Vincent shaking his head

"Yeah, me nither" Said Tess "Who take a kidnapped cop to DC anyway? Its the worst place to take her and I highly doubt that Gabe brought his phone to the place that he took Cat to. For hell all it could be is just a trap! "

"Yeah I agree with you Tess but why would he dump his phone in DC if that's not where he is right now with Cat?" Asked JT looking up at his friends

"Because, JT he knows that I can't track her that well right now and he knows that I will ask you two for help, Tess will track his phone, and we will go to the place where he is at so he dumped it in DC to make us waste our time trying to search all over DC while the clock is ticking until he kills Catherine." It pained Vincent to say it but it was true. No matter how much he wished that it wasn't and that this is all a dream, he sadly knew that it isn't, no matter how much he wished differently.

"Well where is she then?!" Asked Tess

Before Vincent could reply tho, his beast senses was telling him something again. He put all his focus on his senses and listened to them. He even sniffed the air a few times while he was having this 'moment' with his beast.

 _Catherine's in pain, Catherine's in pain, Catherine's in pain, Catherine's in pain, Catherine's in pain, Catherine's in pain, Catherine's in pain, Catherine's in pain,_ _Catherine's in pain,_

The words played over and over and over again in Vincent's head. The words were so much for him to handle, he was in pain. He felt like his body was on fire, his heart melting in the flames. All so much for him to handle. Vincent grabbed his head and feel on his knees. The words taking over his whole body.

In the mist he can hear voices calling out his name but we could barely hear it. He was in so much pain all at once. JT knew what was going on and pulled Tess away from Vincent. He pulled Tess into the far corner, away from Vincent, in the house as possible and then he placed her against the wall and pinned her there. Turning around towards Vincent on his knees on the floor, all while holding onto Tess, pinned against the wall behind him.

JT and Tess watched in horror and awe as Vincent exploded into the Beast. He calmly looked at them for a second but then blurring to a window, jumping out of it, and into the city.

"What the hell just happened!?" Asked Tess in shock at what she just witnessed going on with Vincent.

"It's what we call 'Trusting his Beast Senses'. JT explained to Tess

"Ok but what the hell does that me?"

JT and sighed and explained it all to Tess "It's when Vincent uses his beast senses for God knows what! At first he only used them to save people, so call locating where the victim is and all that hero jazz. For the first 10 years that he was a beast, Vincent used it to help and save people, until he met Cat. After they first met in person, the night Cats mom was killed, he used it for helping people but also for finding/tracking Cat. When they met officially a year ago, he started only using it for anything related to Cat. Like when she wakes up, goes to sleep, where she is, her emotions, if she's being attacked, in danger, and possibly much more things that I don't even know about and maybe in some cases don't want to know about!"

"Ok but that doesn't explained what just went on." Tess said throwing her hand in the direction where Vincent once was a few minutes ago.

"Yeah because the only thing about his beast senses that he uses for Catherine that will make him beast out like that is-"

"Is if Cat is in pain." Tess finished for JT.

JT nodded his head, "Yep"

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabe/Beast was sitting on a log that he pulled up beside Catherine, she woke up only minutes before but nither one of them have said anything since. They just sat there, watching the fire and listening to the sounds of nature. All was quite until they heard a roar go off in the distance.

The beast jumped up quickly while Catherine stiffened up with fear. The beast sniffed the air around them and quickly turned back to Catherine,

"There's an other beast near by, stay quiet as you possibly can and do not scream for any reason, got it?"

Catherine nodded her head in response to the beast's question

"I'll be right back" whispered the beast and he blurred into the woods, leaving Catherine there all alone with no way to defend herself.

Catherine was sitting there for no longer than 5 minutes until a shadowy figure appeared in front of her. Catherine didn't say anything and she didn't even move. The figured started walking towards her, fast.

Before Catherine can process who or what this figure is, the figure was right in front of her and it flung her out of the medal chair and on the Earth in front of him. She landed on the Earth hard.

Before Catherine could get up, she felt claws on her and she was turned around. She found herself face to face with a other beast. Catherine screamed, which than earned her a few punches across her whole body, some kicks to her gut, some elbows, one punch to her face, and a lot of scratches. The whole time, Catherine was screaming and crying out in pain. She was so sure that she had many broken bones, maybe a black eye and a lot of open wounds. She was tortured like this for about 3 minutes until Gabe/beast came to her rescue.

Beast snuck up on the other beast and they both began to fight. Catherine could barely process what was going on in front of her because she was having a concession and was dizzy from being flung onto the ground like a rag doll. Before she knew it, the enemy beast was dead and Gabe/beast was walking towards her. He stopped just two feet away from Catherine. That was the last thing she saw just before everything around her went pitch black.

* * *

Vincent blurred across rooftop to rooftop until he was out of the city and heading South, towards DC. The only good part about his beast senses right now was the fact that they have him access to Catherine's scent. We was following it towards the love of his life.

 _Don't worry Catherine, I'm coming for you, I'm going to save you from Gabe and I will take you as far away from him and there as fast as I can! I promise, ok? We can go home, get you cleaned up and I will fairly check you out for wounds and such and then we have time for ourselves so we can love each other as much as we want without anyone disturbing us! I swear to God and I promise on my lie that I will never let anything happen to you, Catherine. Your mine forever and no one else's and I promise, to hunt down and kill every single person who has ever hurt you and caused you pain. That is my life goal and passion, to love you and to take care of you, forever._

Vincent stopped about 5 minutes away from DC and once again gave into his senses, they were telling him that she passed out because she was in so much pain. Oh it killed him to be able to feel her pain and heartbreak but it also pushed him forward, more faster than he's ever gone before!

 _Just hang in there Cat, I'm coming!_

* * *

Vincent ran with all his mite for the last 30 minutes until he arrived in the small town of Danville, Virginia. It did look like the best place to take a kidnapped person to who their capture so happens to be a beast. Vincent can surely give you that! If he was coming to Danville for different reasons like, looking for a place to live or just passing through, he would surely want this to be the place where he would want to spend his future here with Catherine. This is the perfect placed for them to spend their lives together and they won't have to worry about exposure, other beasts, or even Gabe ever again! But sadly, it can not be here in Danville. It will bring just to much bad memories to Catherine and maybe himself. So Vincent knew that Danville will never be it but there's still Idaho or Washington State or maybe even a other town in Virginia just, far, far, far, far, FAR away from here!

As Vincent traveled more into Danville, Catherine's scent got much stronger. Vincent made his way faster towards Catherine until he was deep in some woods. He slowed his pace then and searched with his ears for Catherine's heartbeat. After only a minute of searching, he found it! It was still beating normally but he could smell some blood on her, not much unlike what Cat thought, but only a little.

Just than, Vincent heard a roar come from beside him and he turned his head towards the source of the sound.

"Ah Keller, its nice for you to finally join us and in the nick of time too! If you were only 5 more minutes late, you would find your precious Catherine long dead. but thats ok because I will just kill you without a fight even breaking out!"

Vincent quickly let the beast take over, growled at the other beast that was formally Gabe in front of him and pinged him to a near by tree.

"Oh wow, look who decided to fight after all, I'm sure Catherine will be so pro-" Before Gabe could finish, Vincent cut Gabe off of a little more oxygen.

Vincent growled at Gabe, his face almost touching Gabe's and Gabe flinched when he felt Vincent's hot, angry breath on his disorintended face. His claws tightened around Gabe's neck more and more. His claws were starting to pierce his skin.

Vincent looked at Gabe more and more closely, studying how he looked before he killed him. Gabe looked deeply into Vincent's eyes and saw a lot of pain, heartbreak, sadness, and anger. He had every right to be mad at Gabe. It was only now, in this moment that he understood Vincent and Catherine's relationship. Gabe was very jealous of Vincent and how he has such a much better relationship that he had with Catherine that he will never have. Yes, he really did love Cat but not as much as Vincent does. He realized that trying to keep Vincent away from Catherine, by taking her here to Danville, making sure Vincent wouldn't find her, and make her believe that Vincent is dead and to make Vincent believe that Cat's dead so they both will move and Gabe will finally make Catherine his, just caused people to die and get hurt.

He also realized that by doing this, it caused Catherine and Vincent a lot of pain. It pained him to see Catherine in so much pain. He let a beast get to her and almost kill her. Vincent will never do that, Gabe was sure of it. Vincent will protect Catherine with his life and will love her with all his heart. Gabe would never even come close to that. He finally realized that Vincent had won and that Catherine _is_ Vincent's and not his, Vincent's and never will be anyone else's _but his._

With a heavy heart, Gabe stabbed himself in the heart with his own claws. Vincent let go of Gabe and he fell to the ground, dying. Before he died Gabe had one last thing to say to Vincent.

"Take care of her, Vincent. I love her and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her but, you won. You got the girl. I'm now counting on _you_ to love her with all your heart and for you to protect her with your life! You have to be there for her when she needs you the most! Please! I'm counting on you to be her everything! The everything that I couldn't be for her, so now please! Be her everything!"

With that, Vincent watched as Gabe closed his eyes and took in his last breath. Vincent stood in shock for a few seconds. He turned back from his beast to man and stood in silence until he remembered Catherine, still in the clear...passed out.

Vincent turned away from the body of Gabe and ran into the clearing to rescue his mate. When Vincent got closer to Catherine he realized that some of her wounds were already healing but she may have to be out of work for two or three days. Vincent sat down quietly beside her and started to work on getting her writs, ankles, and her upper body out of the chains. With the help of his claws, it only took Vincent a few minutes to get Catherine free. When she was freed, he picked her up and hugged her tightly, with result, causing her to wake up. When she looked up into the eyes of her rescuer she smiled.

"Hey"

"Well hello there Sleeping Beauty, have a nice nap?" Vincent asked kissing Cat

"Yeah, i dreamed about you" She said snuggling farther into Vincent.

"Oh yeah? Were they good dreams?" He asked, walking into the woods.

"Mmhm" Catherine whispered into his chest.

"Thats good, now get some sleep Catherine...you have been through a lot over the past 48 hours."

Catherine nodded her head and fell into a deep sleep.

Vincent smiled and shook his head. "What did i do to deserve such a beauty and wonderful woman?" He asked himself

Vincent kissed Catherine's forehead and blurred through the trees, out of the town of Danville, back up North to their home of New York City, New York. There Vincent took Catherine to his boathouse. To where he started to look at Cat's wounds and stitch them up for her.

After he was done 'doctoring' her, Vincent got himself a long, and relaxing shower. When he came back into his bedroom he found Catherine lying on his bed, looking straight at him, with nothing but a robe on. She grinned a evil and dirty grin at him. Vincent grinned back and shook his head in disbelief.

"Catherine, are you sure you want to do this? You just was rescue from a manic trying to _kill_ you!"

"I know, but i've waited 48 hours for this, baby. Don't you want to play with me or are you a chicken, beastie?"

Vincent eyed Catherine and letted his eyes shine amber for her. In response, Catherine laughed and Vincent smiled at her.

"Oh thats an invitation that i can't pass up!" Vincent said, making his way towards the bed and towards his soulmate, lover, true love, mate, and _his._

Vincent and Catherine explored and made love to each other, well into the night. They both was so happy to be back together again and to have defeated Gabe, _without_ using Vincent's beast. Vincent knew that he and Catherine will have a lovely and wonderful future in store ahead of them.

With that thought in mind, Vincent fell into a relaxing sleep with his Beauty right next to him.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **So what did you guys think of Deja Vu: My** **Version?! Please leave a review telling me how you guys liked it and what you thought about it. I'm thinking about making my future stories all a one shot. What do you guys think of that? Let me know please!**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2-Update!

**Ok everyone! This is not a official chapter for this story. This is a one shot and the ending is already up so I don't know why I'm telling you guys this but I don't want to go back and change this because I'm lazy. :P :D**

 **I will just like to say that I'm sorry that the ending to this one shot was rushed. I was trying to get this story out as soon as I could. What I was thinking while I was writing the ending, I wanted it to end with a sweet, VinCat moment. At the time I was writing, nothing came to me but them ending with making love. Now that I think, I have more ideas that I could of used but it's already published so there's nothing I can do to change it, sorry!**

 **I'm very sorry for the confusion and it being rushed. I had runned out of ideas so I had to stop there.**

 **I'm very glad that you guys enjoyed it tho! Thanks for all the positive feedback!**


End file.
